Legend Of Sonic: Ocarina Of Time
by soniczelda nerd
Summary: Amy is a young pink hedgehog from the Knothole forest. When she is destined to save the world from evil, Will she fulfill her destiny and become the Heroine of Time? Will she fall on her quest? Will be Rule 63, Gender swap, whatever you want to call it. Any and all OCs belong to me, unless said otherwise. Read and Review. On hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, and welcome to my first fanfic. I plan to make this story enjoyable for all readers, and no matter how long it takes, it will get completed. To begin, I'm a big fan of Sonic the Hedgehog and Legend of Zelda, and this fanfic has been in my head for so long I had to write. Any way, hope you enjoy the fanfic.**

**Disclaimer: Sonic the Hedgehog characters, locations, and references belong to SEGA and the Legend of Zelda is owned by Nintendo; I own the story… actually Nintendo owns the story, so I literally own nothing.**

Chapter 1 – The Journey Begins

"In the vast, deep forest of Mobius… Long have I served as the guardian spirit… I am known as the Deku Tree." A young female pink hedgehog with slicked back quills wearing a dark green shirt with a matching skirt, brown boots, and white gloves is seen sleeping on a little bed on her belly side. "The children of the forest, the Knotholians, live here with me. Each Knotholian has his or her own guardian chao. However, there is one girl who does not have a chao." Said girl, the pink hedgehog, studdered a bit and turned to face the wall as she tried to sleep.

(Dream Sequence)

In the front of a castle, a drawbridge was lowering, revealing a bit of the inside showing some sort of market place. The young pink hedgehog was standing in front of the drawbridge, where she saw a white horse galloping as fast as it could out the castle. The pink hedgehog saw a glimpse of who was riding the horse: a young blue hedgehog in royal clothing being accompanied by a human. The pink hedgehog looked on as the white horse disappeared in the distance, until she heard something behind her. Turning around, she saw a pale skinned woman with firey red hair, deep and mysterious clear eyes, a few scars on her arms and had a black dress that was like a large shirt with dark armor covering her entire torso and her shins. The human woman wore a devious smile as she looked over at the pink hedgehog, who stood terrified of what will happen to her.

(End Dream Sequence)

"Cory…Cory, where art thou? Come hither…" Said a voice, a tree with the face of an elderly man. A little blue creature with wings, stubby arms and legs, a tear-drop shaped head with a ball floating over its head appeared before the tree." Great Deku Tree, what is it?" Asked the creature." Oh, Cory the chao… Listen to my words, the words of the Deku Tree…"said the Deku Tree. "Dous thou sense it? The climate of evil descending upon this realm… Malevolent forces even now are mustering to attack our land of Mobius… For so long, the Knothole forest, the source of life, has stood as a barrier, deterring outsiders and maintaining order of the world…" "Of course!" Said Cory. "But… before the tremendous evil power, even my power is as nothing…" Said the Great Deku Tree. "It seems the time has come for the girl without a chao to begin her journey…" Cory looked up at the Deku Tree, an almost surprised expression on his face. "do you mean-" "Yes, the youth whose destiny is to lead Mobius to the path of justice and truth…" said the Deku Tree. "Cory… go now! Find our young friend and guide her to me… I do not have much time left. Fly, Cory, fly! The fate of the forest, nay, the world depends upon thee."

Cory nodded and flew off through a passageway and passed through a purple hedgehog, entering the Knothole Forest. Cory passed by a yellow hedgehog sitting atop one of the buildings and said "Hello." Cory kept flying seeing more and more of the Knotholians, which were all hedgehogs. After flying around the majority of the forest, Cory saw a tree house; knowing he found his destination, he started to fly to it, but hit a fence, letting out an "Oof." After shaking off the quick shock, he slipped through the fence and went into the tree house.

Cory flew inside the tree house and went to the other side of the room to meet the pink hedgehog, who was still sleeping. "Hello Amy! Wake up! The Great Deku Tree wants to talk to you! Amy get up!" Cory exclaimed, Amy turned over on the bed, still sleeping and ignoring Cory. Cory started to get a little frustrated. "Hey! C'mon! Can mobius' destiny really depend on such a lazy girl?" Said Cory, flying frantically around Amy. Amy started to wake up due to the noise, she got up to stretch then saw Cory. "Oh, a chao." Said Amy as she sat on the edge of her bed. "You finally woke up! I'm Cory the chao! The Great Deku Tree asked me to be your partner from now on! Nice to meet you!" Said Cory. "Nice to meet you, too." Said Amy; instantly she remembered what said and looked to him with hopeful eyes. "Wait, I have my own chao now?" Asked Amy, to which Cory nodded to causing Amy to squeal. "This is the greatest thing to ever happen to me!" Exclaimed Amy. Cory flinched at the outburst but quickly recovered. "The Great Deku Tree has summoned you! So let's get going right now!" Said Cory, Amy nodded; getting off her bed and after getting the green pointed hat that was hanging near the door, she left her tree house.

**Author's Note: I hope you've enjoyed reading my fanfic. This is my first story so go easy with the reviews, but please if there's something I'm doing wrong, something I need to improve on, etc. I encourage to please tell me because with a story like this… I'll definitely need constructive criticism. Just don't flame me, I will not tolerate it. Again Thank you for reading, and I hope to see you in the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Sonic the Hedgehog belongs to SEGA, and Legend of Zelda belongs to Nintendo.**

Chapter 2 – The Equipment

When Amy left her tree house, she took in the view of the knothole forest. She loved the look of the green forest, the tree trunks that acted as homes and shops to the Knotholians, and the community of hedgehogs: the Knotholians. The Knotholians were probably the one thing Amy liked most about the Knothole forest. They were kind, they were caring, they loved to help each other, and Amy was friends with all of them. But there was one Knotholian she didn't get along with.

Christy.

Christy was pretty much the boss of the forest, and given that she's young, she's bossy, and is not exactly nice to everyone. But she holds a big grudge against Amy for some reason.

Amy looked over at Cory and asked him. "You said that the Great Deku Tree summoned me?" "Correct." "Then let's get going." When Amy finished that sentence, she heard a noise. "What was that?" Asked Amy. "I don't know." Amy shrugged it off, then she heard the noise again, this time she decided to ignore it, and went down her ladder. When she got down, she heard the noise again. Getting irritated, Amy looked around. "Whose doing that?" "Hello Rose." Said a voice. Amy recognized the voice and giggled to herself, she looked back to see a black hedgehog with red streaks on his quills and arms, wearing white gloves with black and red tongued bracelets on his wrists, a dark green tunic, light green leggings and dark green boots.

"Hey there, Shadow." Shadow immediately noticed the blue chao flying by Amy. "Hmm, a chao." Shadow inquired. "Finally, a chao came to you Amy." "I know, isn't it great?" Asked Amy. "That's great news. I'm happy for you. Now you're a true Knotholian Amy." "Thanks Shadow. I gotta go, the Great Deku Tree has summoned me." Said Amy. "Is that right? The Great Deku Tree summoned you? Asked Shadow to which Amy nodded to. "Great, it's quite an honor to talk to the Great Deku Tree. Well, I'll wait for you here. Get going, go see the Great Deku Tree." "Thanks Shadow, see ya later." Said Amy then ran off to meet the Great Deku Tree. "That's a nice friend you got there." Said Cory. "Yeah, Shadow's been my best friend since we were little, and even though he may come off as intimidating, he's actually a very nice guy." Said Amy.

Soon both Amy and Cory made it to the pathway that leads to the Great Deku Tree and saw a purple hedgehog by the entrance. As Amy walked by to enter, the purple hedgehog spoke up. "Hey you! Miss no chao! What's your business with the Great Deku Tree?" "Christy, the Great Deku Tree summoned me." "Yeah right, you expect me to believe that? You don't even have a chao. Without a chao, you're not even a real woman." Said Christy. Amy was used to Christy's obnoxious and rude behavior, but she has a temper that can only go so far; she still can't believe how she always puts up with Christy. At that moment Cory flew by Amy, grabbing the attention of the purple hedgehog. "Wait. What's that?" Asked Christy. Amy looked over at Cory and Christy's surprised face, and smirked. "Christy, I'd like you to meet my chao, Cory." Christy's eyes went wide as she saw Cory. "What?! You've got a chao?" "And the Great Deku Tree did summon her." Said Cory. "Say what? The Great Deku Tree actually summoned you? W-Why would he summon you and not the great Christy? This isn't funny…" Said Christy, Amy and Cory started to laugh a little at Christy's tantrum. "I don't believe it! You aren't even fully equipped yet!" "Huh?" "How do you think you're going to help the Great Deku Tree without both a sword and a shield ready?" Asked Christy. "But I don't have equipment, and it looks like you don't have yours." "What?" "You don't have your equipment." "You're right, I don't have my equipment ready, but…" "But what?" "If you want pass through here, you should at least equip a sword and a shield! Sheesh!" Christy practically yelled getting really fed up.

Amy and Cory had left Christy where she was, heading back to Amy's house after the run-in with Christy. "What do we do know?" Asked Cory. "Well, I guess I can go to the shop and buy a deku shield. I think it costs 40 rings, and I think I have enough at my house." "Great." "But that still leaves the sword, and there's only one sword in the entire forest, and I don't know where it is." When Amy and Cory made it to Amy's house, they saw Shadow at the same spot he was in when they left. "Hey Shadow." Shadow looked up to see Amy coming up. "Rose. Did you see the Great Deku Tree?" "No, Christy won't let me pass unless I have a sword and shield. I know that there's only one sword in the entire forest, but I don't know where it is." Said Amy. Shadow saw the disappointment and frustration in Amy's eyes. "I know where it is." Amy shot her head up, looking at Shadow in shock. "You do?" Shadow nodded "Follow me." With that, both hedgehogs walked to the training area of the forest walking to a hole in the wall. They both crawled through to the other side, and found a chest a good distance away. "There it is." Said Shadow. "In there?" Shadow nodded and Amy ran up to the chest. When she got there, she opened the chest and found a small sword with a brown handle and a little red gem. "You got your sword. All you need to do now is to get a shield." Said Shadow. Amy turned and gave Shadow a hug. "Thank you Shadow, You're a true friend." "No problem, now go buy a shield so you can see the Great Deku Tree." Amy broke the hug and nodded.

Making sure to stop by her house to get the 40 rings that she needed, Amy went to the shop to buy a deku shield. With her equipment ready, she's ready to see the Great Deku Tree.

**Author's Note: And here's chapter 2. I want to thank you for reading, and I hope you're enjoying the story so far. And sorry if Shadow seems a little OOC.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – Seeing the Great Deku Tree

After putting on the stash and hooked the scabbard, Amy equipped the Knothole sword and the deku shield; after which she returned to Christy. "I hope this works." Said Cory. "Me too." When Amy got back to the pathway, she was nervous but was confident it will go well…at least she hoped it will.

"Hey Christy." Said Amy. Christy took a moment to glare at Amy. "Hold it! If you want to see the Great Deku Tree, you have to equip a sword and shield." Said Christy, Amy gave her a smirk. "I do." She took out both the Knothole sword and the deku shield to show Christy she wasn't lying. Christy gawked at the equipment Amy has with her. "No way, you have the Knothole sword and the deku shield with you? GOOD GREIF! How did you get them!?" "Well the deku shield was easy, I bought it at the shop. And Shadow helped me get the Knothole sword." Said Amy. Christy let out an exaggerated sigh. "Well, even with all that stuff, a wimp is still a wimp, huh?" I, the great Christy, will never accept you as one of us." Christy looked to the side at nothing in particular. "Shoot! How did you get to be the favorite of Shadow and the Great Deku Tree?" Amy heard Christy talking to herself and decided to have a little fun with her. "Maybe because I'm Special." Christy gave Amy a small glare then stood aside to let Amy pass, grumbling something as she left. "C'mon Amy, let's go see the Great Deku Tree."

Amy nodded and went down the pathway. Half way across, plants with jaws had risen up from the ground with their attention on Amy. Amy stood her ground as she grabbed her shield and unsheathed her sword. She watched as one of the plants opened its jaw and lundged at her, Amy stepped out of the way, evading the attack, then sliced down on the plant's neck. She watched as it shriveled up and died. Amy brought her attention to the other two plants and rushed to them swinging her sword across their necks. After putting her equipment away, Cory spoke. "Great job Amy. Looks you took care of them." "Thanks. What were those things anyway?" "Deku Babbas. Now let's keep going." Amy nodded but noticed one of the dead plants disinigrating into a stick; she went to examine it and realized what it was. "It's a deku stick." She was a bit surprised. "Let's keep it. It could be useful later." Putting the deku stick away, Amy and Cory proceeded down the pathway.

When they both reached the end of the pathway, they gazed up at the magnificent tree. "Great Deku Tree… I'm back!" Said Cory, the Great Deku Tree looked down upon the pink hedgehog and blue chao and spoke. "Oh… Cory… Thou has returned… Amy… Welcome." "Hello." Amy said bowing down to show respect. "Listen carefully to what I, the Great Deku Tree, am about to tell thee… Thy slumber these past moons have been restless, and full of nightmares… As the servants of evil gain strength, a vile climate, pervades the land and causes nightmares to those sensitive to it… Verily, thou hast felt it…" Said the Great Deku Tree. Amy nodded, though a bit confused as to how the Great Deku Tree could know she's been suffering from nightmares. Then again, he is the guardian of the forest, a wise one at that. "Amy… The time has come to test thy courage… I have been cursed… I need you to break the curse with your wisdom and courage. Dost thou have courage enough to under take this task?" Asked the Great Deku Tree. Amy was at a loss for words, she didn't know how she, of all the Knotholians, can break this curse. But the Great Deku Tree obviously believes she can if he summoned her. Amy didn't want to disappoint the wise tree, and she loved helping others, especially those she cares for.

"Yes. Yes I do."

The mouth of the Great Deku Tree opened as he spoke. "Then enter, brave Amy, and thou too Cory… Cory the Chao… Thou must aid Amy… And Amy… When Cory speaks, listen to his words of wisdom…" Said the Great Deku Tree. Cory Looked over at Amy. "Are you ready?" When Amy nodded, they went down the hill and stepped in the Great Deku Tree.

**Author Note: Chapter 3 is done. Updates may be slow from here on out, considering the next part is a dungeon, and I have other things I need to do. I want thank you for reading I hope you like the story, and have a wonderful day.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am so sorry for the unexpected hiatus. I didn't expect, nor was I planning on leaving this fanfic out in the sun.**

**What had happened was while going to write this chapter, my copy of Ocarina of Time Stopped working in the middle of the dungeon and I couldn't write.**

**Then for the whole month of March I had been too busy playing DmC Devil May Cry. I was additced to that game and I played it so much that I got every trophy in that game.**

**Then I had the idea for a new fanfic which I got to work on. Around that time, Ocarina of Time started to work again, but I had my focus on the fanfic I was working on, so I pretty much put this aside.**

**It was only recently that I decided to keep going with this chapter, because despite me not updating for a long time, I never thought about ending the fanfic or moving on.**

**I'm really, really sorry for not updating; I know it's been months but just know that I will not give up on this fanfic for anything. I'm so sorry for the wait and I hope, I REALLY hope, that this chapter makes up for the wait.**

**I'm sorry and I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 4 – Inside the Deku Tree

When Amy and Cory were inside the Great Deku Tree, they were amazed at how big the inside actually was. The inside was huge compared to the outside. The area itself had to be three to four stories high, and with a long spiral pathway to go up, it was almost labyrinth-like.

"Wow, this is… bazaar." Said Amy, looking around in awe. She'd never imagine the inside of the Great Deku Tree to be so huge.

"Yeah, but we have to help the Great Deku Tree." Said Cory.

Amy nodded and brought her focus to the task at hand.

The first thing to catch Amy's attention was a big hole in the middle of the ground with thick web in every diameter and arc of the hole. Amy walked over to the hole, mesmerized that something can be able to make such a feat. She gazed at the web as if it were a work of art.

"Hey!" Exclaimed Cory. Amy jumped at Cory's sudden outburst and looked over to him.

"What is it?" Asked Amy.

"You can see the room below."

Amy looked down the hole, though it was a bit hard for her; the thick web almost made it hard for her to see below, but she was able to see the room.

"How do we get down there?" Both Amy and Cory looked around but couldn't see anything, then they both looked up to see platform ledges on the higher levels; Cory thought up a plan. He looked over at Amy, who was still gazing at the ledges above them.

"Let's go to higher ground, we might find a way to break this web." Said Cory.

Amy looked up at the ledges, then looked at Cory with an uneasy look as she saw the chao pointing towards the ceiling; she had her doubts as to what he was planning, but he is her guide for this, so she agreed to it.

Amy looked around and noticed a ladder, and ran to it. As she climbed the ladder her mind was racing.

"_Why was I chosen for this? I have to break a curse that was set upon the Great Deku Tree, that doesn't exactly seem doable. Besides, I, out of all the knotholians, was chosen to take this task? I'll admit, I'm feeling really nervous about this. But the Great Deku Tree believes I can do it, so the least I can do is look at things positively and believe in myself too._"

When she made it to the top of the ladder, Amy continued going up the spiral walkway, jumping a few gaps, until coming up to a wall with what looked like vines. Amy examined the vines, while Cory looked up to see where the vines lead to; Amy grabbed the vine and tugged on it, it seemed strong. Amy smiled to herself.

"Maybe I can climb this." Amy brought her other hand up to grab the vine, but before she can start climbing, Cory stopped her.

"Amy wait!" Exclaimed Cory.

Amy looked at Cory.

"What's wrong?" Asked Amy.

"There's something on the wall."

"Huh?"

"Look."

Cory pointed to spiders that were on the wall. The spiders had skulls on their back abdomens. Cory flew up to one of them

"This is a skullwalltula and it'll attack you if it sees you climbing." Exclaimed Cory.

Amy let go of the vines, quickly dusting her hands off.

"I guess we should keep walking then." Said Amy.

Cory nodded as they kept going up the walk way to a door. Amy eyed the door questioningly. It wasn't like other doors, this one had no handles on it at all.

"How do I open this, I've never seen a door like this before?" Said Amy

"You have to grab it and push it up." Said Cory

Amy looked at the door then to Cory, eyebrow raised.

"Are you serious?"

Cory nodded.

"How am I supposed to lift this, is that even possible?"

"It's not going to be as hard as you think."

Amy eyed Cory questioningly but shrugged. She walked up to the door, and placed both hands on the door, and pushed up as hard as she could. The door slid up with ease; weird, she thought there'd be some resistance.

When Amy went to the other side, the door closed behind her with a rough scraping sound. She looked back to see that iron bars were on the door, trapping her. Facing forward she saw nothing but a shrub.

"What's this shrub doing here?"

She started to hear something. She saw that the shrub was moving, she was about to ask what it was when the answer popped up.

"It's a Deku Scrub!" Said Cory

Amy knows how a Deku Scrub usually behaves she's seen it many times in the forest. Amy stepped forward towards the Deku Scrub slowly.

"Hey little guy, let's just take things easy. I'm not going to hurt you." Said Amy.

The Deku Scrub spat something out towards Amy, she dodged the projectile then looked at the Deku Scrub.

"You want to play like that, fine."

She took out her sword and charged at the Deku Scrub. The Deku Scrub escaped down its patch when Amy was just feet away; Amy backed up and the Deku Scrub popped back up.

"Amy, try using your shield when it spits at you. Give him a taste of his own medicine." Said Cory.

Amy nodded and waited for the Deku Scrubs' attack. When the Deku Scrub spat again, Amy held up her shield and watched as the projectile ricocheted off the shield and hit the Deku Scrub. The Deku Scrub jumped off the grass patch and started to hop away.

"Oh no you don't." Said Amy and went after the Deku Scrub.

The Deku Scrub stopped at a wall realizing it had no where to go; it turned around to see that the pink hedgehog had cornered him.

"Don't hurt me!" Said the Deku Scrub. "Please forgive me master!"

"Master?" Said Amy

"Or would you prefer mistress?"

The Deku Scrub saw that Amy was getting confused, and cleared his throat.

"My apologies but if I give you a clue, will you let me go?"

Amy looked at Cory who shrugged, then back at the Deku Scrub and nodded.

"When you jump off a high cliff, you can roll on the ground when you land and you won't get hurt from the fall. But I can't guarantee it will work, though if the cliff is really, really high, heh heh! Well try it if you're feeling bold!"

The Deku Scrub then hopped away leaving a more or less confused Amy standing where she was.

"That wasn't much of a clue." Said Cory.

"More like advice. I didn't know that though, it could be useful." Said Amy.

She heard a sound and saw that the metal bars on the doors were sliding up, she continued forward going to the other door. In the other side of the next room, Amy saw a chest across the room.

"I wonder what's in there." Said Amy.

Amy hopped onto a platform to help get to the ledge. Once across Amy opened the chest and saw that there was a slingshot in it.

"Awesome. Hey Cory what is this?" Asked Amy.

"That's the Chao Slingshot. you can use seeds that you find as ammo." Said Cory.

"Sweet."

Amy turned around to go back, but saw that the platform was no longer there. She looked down to see the platform, or what was left of it, on the ground in pieces.

"What now, I can't jump across this." Said Amy.

Cory looked around the room and saw a spider web, but taking a closer look he saw something else.

"There's a ladder behind that web." Said Cory, pointing towards the web.

Amy looked up to where Cory was pointing and saw the ladder. She had an idea, she took out the slingshot and aimed it at the ladder and shot a seed; the impact caused the ladder to fall.

"Good thinking Amy." Said Cory.

"Thanks." Said Amy.

Amy jumped down to go and climb up the ladder; she and Cory exited the room and went back to the wall with the vines.

"The skullwalltulas are still there." Said Cory.

Amy smiled and took out the slingshot and shot at the skullwalltulas. With all of them shot down Amy started to climb up the vine to higher ground.

She walked over to one of the ledges; she was about to take a look down, but a big skulltula sprang down and scared the pink hedgehog. Amy took out her sword and shield and slashed at the spider but nothing happened.

"That's one hard body." Said Amy.

As if to try mocking her, the spider turned around.

"Now's your chance Amy, attack it again!" Said Cory

Amy slashed at the skulltula again and hit its soft under belly, the skulltula fell to the ground withering up and burned away in flames. Amy walked over to the ledge and looked down. After seeing how high she was she looked at Cory.

"Cory, I can't do this, I'm scared." Said Amy.

Cory flew up to Amy and and brought her eyes on him. "Yes you can Amy." Said Cory.

Amy began to cry, the thought of the situation terrifying her more. "I can't, I'm scared of heights."

"Listen Amy, everything's going to be okay, trust me."

Amy looked at the chao for a minute and eventually nodded. "Al- Alright."

"On 3. 1, 2, 3!"

Amy took a deep breathe and jumped. It was a long drop, but luckily Amy landed on the web. The web broke, as planned, and the two went through the hole where they landed in water. She swam up to the surface and looked around. She saw a door that was blocked by thick web.

"What do I do now? That web looks like it's too thick for me to brake." Said Amy.

"Hey there's a torch right there." Said Cory.

Amy looked back to see the torch, and went to it and examined it.

"I wonder what it's doing here." Said Amy.

Then she noticed a switch on the floor, and went to step on it and fire came from the torch. Amy looked at the fire then at the web and got an idea, she took out the Deku Stick she had gotten from the plant from before and set the tip on the torch to set the end of the stick on fire, and quickly ran to the web to burn it away with the fire.

"Good thinking Amy." Said Cory

"Thanks." Said Amy

With that Amy proceeded to the next room.

In the other room, Amy saw another shrub and was ready for the Deku Scrub this time; the Deku Scrub popped out from the shrub and spat at Amy. Amy held up her shield to reflect the attack back and hit the Deku Scrub. Amy approached the Deku Scrub, and the Deku Scrub started to beg.

"Please forgive me master! I'll never do it again! If you spare me, I'll teach you something really cool." Said the Deku Scrub.

Amy laughed a bit at hearing another Deku Scrub beg for forgiveness and nodded.

"You will never be able to beat my brothers up ahead unless you punish them in the proper order. The order is 2… 3… 1. Twenty-three is number one! Do you think I'm a traitor?"

With that the Deku Scrub ran off. Amy looked at the next door and saw that there were iron bars on it.

"The door's blocked with iron bars." Said Amy.

Cory looked around the room and saw something above the door a: silver block with an eye on it.

"Hey try shooting at that thing." Said Cory, pointing towards the block.

Amy saw where Cory was pointing at and took out the slingshot and shot a seed at the block. The eye on the block closed and the iron bars lifted from the door.

"It worked! Thanks Cory." Said Amy, and went to the next room.

The next room had a pool of water, with a platform floating on the water. A spiked bar hovered above the water and slightly above the platform. There was land on the other side of the room.

"It doesn't look like I can cross this, the platform is high and I'll hit that bar." Said Amy.

Amy walked to the edge and looked in the water and saw something in the water.

"What's that down there?" Said Amy.

She jumped in the water and dove down to it to see that it was a switch. She pressed it, and resurfaced. She saw that the water level had lowered, and the spiked bar was no longer in the way.

"Cool now I can get across."

She swam to the land so she can jump on the platform and went to the other side of the room and jumped to the other land; the first thing she noticed was a block. She walked up to it and examined the little trail it was on; she looked up to see an opening right above where the end of the trail is, and looked back at the block.

"Maybe I can push this."

She went behind the block and started to push it until it reached the end of the trail. Seeing that she had made a platform, she climbed up on the block and up the opening; she saw that there was a door, she opened it and went to the next room.

In the next room she saw that there were 3 torches; one lit and two unlit. As she saw approached the lit torch, plants that she faced earlier rose up and brought there attention to Amy. Amy took out her sword and shield as one of the plants lunged at her, she stepped out the way and sliced down on the stem. She saw the other two plants and ran to them, slicing the stems before they have a chance to attack. Amy noticed that the plants shriveled into Deku Sticks and picked them up then. She looked over to the door and noticed the iron bars on it.

"What should I do now?" Asked Amy.

Cory looked over at the two unlit torches, and had an idea.

"Try lighting those torches." Said Cory.

Amy nodded and took the deku sticks from the shriveled plants and lit one of them on fire, and lit the two torches. The iron bars lifted from the door, and she went to the other room.

On the other room, Amy saw that it was a big spaced room. She saw that the room had two paths. She looked over at Cory.

"Where do you think I should go Cory?" Asked Amy.

Cory looked around the room, then looked at Amy Questioningly.

"Have you noticed that we've almost went in a circle?" Asked Cory.

Amy thought about it, and thought how the previous rooms felt like a pattern.

"I think you're right. With the way this place is, it makes sense that we're going in a circle."

"In that case let's go to the right."

Amy nodded and went to the path on the right where she saw that another web was blocking the path.

"Seriously, there's another web?" Asked Amy.

She turned around and saw a torch, she took out a Deku Stick and approached it when little bug-like creatures fell from the ceiling.

"What are those things?" Asked Amy, as she backed up.

"They're Gohma larvae. Look out when it gets ready to pounce on you." Said Cory.

Amy got out her sword and shield and watched as the larvae approached her. When they did, Amy spun around holding out the sword so that the larvae ran into the attack. After the larvae had been dealt with, Amy continued and got the Deku Stick, and went to set it on fire, and brought it to the web to burn it away. She saw a little hole and crawled through it; on the other, side she saw that she was in the same room from when she fell through the web.

"You were right Cory. We did go in a circle." Said Amy.

"Yeah only now we're on the higher ground." Said Cory.

Amy saw that there was a hole on the ground with a web on it.

"Another one? It doesn't look like I can break through this one though."

"Try burning it." Said Cory, pointing to the torch from the lower level.

Amy looked at the torch. Wondering how to get down there without having to go back around, she saw a block and went to push it off the edge and made a platform like before.

"That should make things easier." Said Amy.

She went down to the torch and pulled out a Deku Stick and lit it, then went to the higher ground to burn the web. When the web was gone she fell down the hole and landed in water; she resurfaced and swam to the land, she looked up and noticed 3 shrubs.

"There are three Deku Scrubs?" Asked Amy in disbelief.

Amy was about to approach the 3 shrubs but Cory stopped her.

"Wait a minute Amy, didn't the Deku Scrub from before say something about 'punishing his brothers'?" Asked Cory.

Amy thought for a minute, and remembered the Deku Scrub Cory was talking about.

"Yeah you're right." Said Amy. "He said we had to do it in a specific order, right?"

"Yeah, I remember the order. The order was 2, 3, 1. Twenty-three is number one. Try going from left to right."

Amy nodded and walked up and to the shrub in the middle, a Deku Scrub popped up and spat at her. Amy used her shield to reflect the projectile back. Once the Deku Scrub was hit, it remained atop of the shrub, not attacking her anymore.

Amy moved towards the shrub on the right and a Deku Scrub popped up and spat at Amy, again she used her shield to reflect the attack, and that Deku Scrub stayed on top of the shrub too.

She went to the shrub on the left where yet another Deku Scrub popped up and spat at her and she reflected the attack back to the Deku Scrub. When the Deku Scrub got hit, it started to run from the shrub. Amy saw this and chased it before it can get too far. The scrub started to talk when Amy got close.

"How did you know our secret!?" Asked the Deku Scrub.

"That's a secret." Said Amy, playing along with the Deku Scrub.

"It's so annoying that I'm going to reveal the secret of Queen Gohma to you! In order administer the coup de grace to Queen Gohma, strike with your sword while she's stunned."

Amy nodded and looked at Cory who nodded too.

"Oh Queenie… Sorry about that!"

The Deku Scrub ran off and iron bars to a nearby door lifted, Amy went to open the door and went to the next room. The room had a hallway that lead to a big dark room; to make it more suspicious, there was fog all over the ground.

"Wow it sure is dark in here." Said Amy.

"And foggy." Said Cory.

When Amy got to the end of the, hallway the wall closed down, trapping her in the room.

"What the!?"

Amy looked back at the room when she started to hear noises.

"What was that sound?" she asked almost hyperventilating. She looked all over the room, but due to the darkness, she couldn't see much nor did she find anything.

"Uh Amy…" Cory said in a concerned voice pointing towards the ceiling.

Amy looked to see what Cory was pointing to and saw an eyeball staring right at her. The eyeball moved closer a bit to Amy then fell down to reveal a bigger version of the Gohma larvae.

"That must be Queen Gohma!" Said Cory.

Amy was scared not only for the fact that this was Queen Gohma, but that this was what the Great Deku Tree was talking about he said he was cursed. Amy snapped out of her shock right on time, and jumped out the way before Queen Gohma lunged at her. Amy mustered up the courage that she needed to face Queen Gohma and help the Great Deaku Tree break the curse. Amy took out her sword and shield.

"Let's go you wretched beast!" Said Amy.

Queen Gohma turned around and started to climb up the wall until she was on the ceiling.

"Amy, you have to bring her down!" Said Cory.

"How?" Asked Amy.

"You have to find a way to stun her!"

Before Amy could think of anything, Queen Gohma had released something that fell to the ground. They were little ball shaped things that broke apart seconds after hitting the ground, and Gohma larvae had emerged.

"They were eggs!" Said Cory.

Amy slashed at the larvae that were walking towards her, quickly disposing of them, and brought her attention back to Queen Gohma. Queen Gohma fell from the ceiling in front of Amy and went to lunge at her. Amy quickly pulled out the Chao Slingshot and fired a seed at Queen Gohma. With a blinding flash from the seed, Gohma stopped her attack and fell down, her eye twitching back and fourth.

"Now's your chance to attack Amy!"

Amy took out her sword and shield and stabbed Queen Gohma in her eye. Then she pulled out the sword and started to slash at Gohma. Gohma was able to get up after a few moments and crawled back up the ceiling.

"You still have some life in you, huh?" Said Amy.

When Gohma was at the ceiling, it stopped so it can lay the larvae again.

"Not this time!" Said Amy.

She pulled out the Chao Slingshot and aimed for Gohmas' eye. She shot the seed and the blinding impact stunned Gohma, causing her to fall to the ground. Amy took out her sword and charged at Gohma and jumped, slashing her sword at Gohmas' eye. Gohmas' eye started leaking as she got up. All that could be heard was the sounds of a monster screaming out its last breathe before falling to the ground, disintegrating as it was engulfed in blue flames. A portal opened up and Amy breathed a sigh of relief as she put her weapons away.

"Amy you did it!" Said Cory.

"Yeah I did, didn't I?" Said Amy.

They both got on the portal and were lifted up out of the room and out of the Deku Tree.

* * *

**And here is chapter 4. Again, I'm really sorry for the hiatus and I know I probably have some catching up to do. One more thing: I honestly think I'm terrible when it comes to fight scenes, so please tell me how I did with the Gohma boss fight. Your feedback would very much appreciated. Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, don't forget to review, and I'll see you in the next chapter. Promise.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 - Leaving Knothole Forest

Amy and Cory were gently lowered in front of the Great Deku Tree after being transported out. Both Amy and Cory looked up at the tree with smiles and nodded.

"We've broken the curse." Said Amy.

"Well done Amy." Said the Great Deku Tree.

Amy looked to the ground blushing a little.

"Thank you, it was no trouble at all."

"Thou hast verily demonstrated thy courage… I knew that thou wouldst be able to carry out my wishes."

Amy put her hands behind her back and smiled at the tree.

"I would do anything to help a friend."

"Now, I have yet more to tell ye wouldst thou listen…"

After helping the Great Deku Tree in his time of need, Amy was happy to hear what he had to say. She looked up and nodded.

"Yes."

"Now listen carefully… A wicked woman of the desert cast this dreadful curse upon me…"

* * *

Fire had spread across in a desolate land and a woman with red hair and was covered in black armor rode across the fire on a black horse.

"This woman carelessly uses her vile, sorcerous power in her search for the Sacred Realm that is connected to Mobius… For it is in that Sacred Realm that one will find the divine relic, the Triforce, which contains the essence of the gods…"

* * *

On a dark rural and rainy sky, three gold figures were descending from the heavens.

"_Before time began, before spirits and life existed… Three golden gods descended upon the chaos that was Mobius_."

The gold figures had either a red, blue, or green aura on them as they descended.

"_Solaris, the god of power… Chaos the god of wisdom… Mas Em… the God of courage…_"

A fire was produced by Solaris, which made a wave of energy that circulated in the sky and expanding throughout the sky.

Down in the misty and foggy land, a mountainous region can be seen.

"_Solaris… with his strong arms, he cultivated the land and created the red earth._"

The gold figure with the blue aura flew across the mountain, expanding blue energy across the sky, thus clearing the foggy sky and opening the blue open sky.

"_Chaos… poured his wisdom onto the earth and gave the spirit of law to the world._"

The gold figure with the green aura flew across a dark forest spreading green energy and creating life.

"_Mas Em… With his rich soul, produced all life forms who would up hold the law._"

Solaris, Chaos, and Mas Em ascended to the heavens after they had finished their deeds, and collided into each other, and formed the key of the Sacred Realm, the Triforce.

"_The three great gods, their labors completed, departed for the heavens. And golden sacred triangles remained at the point where the gods left the world. Since then, the sacred triangles have become the basis of our new world's providence. And, the resting place of the triangle has become the Sacred Realm._"

* * *

"Thou must never allow the desert woman in black armor to lay her hands on the sacred Triforce… Thou must never suffer that woman, with her evil heart, to enter the Sacred Realm of legend… That evil woman who cast the death curse upon me has sapped my power… Because of that curse, my end is nigh…" Said the Great Deku Tree.

Amy gave out a little gasp of horror, and looked up at the Great Deku Tree, not believing what she just heard. The Great Deku Tree continued.

"Though your valiant efforts to break the curse was successful, I was doomed before you started…"

"Wait, then that means-"

"Yes I will pass away soon… But do not grieve for me… I have been able to tell you of these important matters… This is Mobius' final hope…"

Amy stood up from sitting on the ground, and dusted herself off before looking at the Great Deku Tree to see what he has to say.

"Amy… Go now to Mobius Castle… There, thou will surely meet the prince of destiny… Take this stone with you. The stone that woman wanted so much, that she cast the curse on me…"

Amy nodded and in a flash, a green gem stone floated to her. The stone was green and had a gold decorative design to it, much like on her shield. Amy took it, eyeing it with amazement then looked back to the Great Deku Tree.

"The future depends upon thee, Amy… Thou art courageous…"

"Thank you." Said Amy, trying her best to stay strong.

"Cory the Chao… help Amy to Carry out my will… I entreat ye…"

"Of course." Said Cory.

"Cory… Good… bye…" Said the Great Deku Tree.

Soon leaves started to fall from the Great Deku Tree as the bark of his body was decaying to a gray shade. Amy and Cory witnessed as the Great Deku Tree was dying, watching his body decay; the Great Deku Tree was dead. Cory let out a sigh and looked to Amy.

"Let's go to Mobius Castle, Amy!"

Amy let out a sniffle at the loss of the Great Deku Tree and looked to Cory.

"Good-bye… Great Deku Tree…" Said Cory.

Amy ran back to Knothole forest, but Cory stayed for a bit and looked back at the Great Deku Tree. He lowered his head and gave a moment of silence for the Deku Tree, and followed Amy there after.

* * *

Amy walked down the path leading back to Knothole forest. Everything that had happened in the past few hours still burned in her head; she was about to enter Knothole but was stopped by Christy at the end of the path.

"Hey Amy! What did you do?!" Asked Christy.

"I… I…" Amy stuttered.

"The Great Deku Tree… did he… die?"

Amy lowered her head not wanting to answer; it was still very hard for her to believe it herself. Amy's silence pretty much answered Christy's question and she gasped.

"How could you do a thing like that?!"

"No, Christy, you don't understand-"

"It's all your fault!" Yelled Christy as she ran off.

Amy, already feeling guilty, started to walk through the forest. All of the Knotholians saw Amy walking, they all saw as Amy kept walking, a depressed look on her face. Amy kept walking towards the exit, she heard as the hedgehogs were whispering to each other.

"Where is she going?" One of them asked.

"Is she leaving the forest?" Another one asked.

"Did Christy tell her to leave?"

She heard them talk, and she felt more sad that she has to leave. She looked back to take one more look at the forest, and walked out of Knothole.

* * *

Amy ran across the bridge to exit the forest but was startled when she heard someone talk behind her.

"Oh, you're leaving…"

Amy turned around and saw Shadow standing with his arms crossed and with eyes closed. He was standing by the rope that held the bridge up.

"I knew that you would leave the forest someday. Because you are different from me and everyone else." Said Shadow.

"Shadow…" Said Amy, but couldn't find any words.

"But that's okay, because we'll always be friends." Shadow opened his eyes and looked up at Amy. "Won't we?"

"Of course Shadow. We'll always be friends."

Shadow smiled and walked up to Amy. He reached into his pocket and took something out, handing it to Amy.

"I want you to have this ocarina, please take good care of it."

Amy took the peach colored ocarina from Shadow. She looked up at Shadow and held the ocarina to her chest.

"Thank you Shadow."

Shadow let out a sigh and looked at Amy.

"When you play my ocarina, I hope you'll think of me and come back to visit."

"I will."

Amy was about to say something else, but couldn't find the right words; not even "good bye". She started to step back, She opened her mouth to say something but ran out the forest instead.

Shadow heard her sniffling a little as she left. He smiled though; he was upset that Amy had to leave, but he was happy too because he knew that Amy would come back.

* * *

**And here is Chapter 5. Thank you for reading. Now this is where the game usually picks up, hopefully this story will too, hehe, and I hope everyone was in character too. Thank you again for reading, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, don't forget to review, and I'll see you in the next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 – To Mobius Castle

Amy had stepped out of the tunnel that leads to Knothole forest and into the outside world. The bright sun shined on Amy face, she covered her eyes seeing how bright the sky was; it was never this bright in the forest. Her eyes adjusted to the bright blue sky, and when she was able to see clearly, she walked forward and saw the grass land before her, Mobius Field. Amy was awestruck at how big the land was, and out in the distance she was able to see trees, mountains, and what appeared to be little towers.

"Wow, this is beautiful." Said Amy.

"It sure is, but we can't stop now, we have to go to Mobius Castle." Said Cory.

"Right."

Amy was on her way. She took a step to go on her way, but a sudden noise caused her to stop.

"Hoo! Hoo!"

The noise was loud too. Amy jumped a bit from the noise and looked at Cory.

"What was that?" She asked.

"I don't know." Said Cory

They looked around but found nothing. Amy looked at Cory again.

"What that you?" She asked again.

"No."

Amy shrugged and kept walking.

"Hoo hoot! Amy… look up here."

Amy stopped and looked around again, she was confused; she looked up and saw an owl perched up on a tree branch.

"_Did that owl just talk?_" Thought Amy.

"Are you talking to me?" She asked.

"It appears that the time has finally come for you to start your adventure! You will encounter hardships ahead… That is your fate." Said the owl.

Amy stood where she was, staring directly at the owl. She still couldn't believe that the owl was talking, and missed what he had said. The owl took her silence as her way of being speechless, and continued.

"Don't feel discouraged, even in the toughest times! Go straight this way and you will see Mobius Castle, you will meet a prince there…"

Amy heard the owl this time, she looked up at him and nodded.

"Okay." She said.

"Alright then, I'll see you around! Hoot hoot hoot ho!"

With that, the owl flew off, Amy watched as the owl flew away then looked at Cory.

"How did he know I have to go to Mobius Castle?" She asked.

"Beats me. Never mind that though, let's get going." Said Cory.

"Right!"

Amy ran out into the big open Field heading for Mobius Castle. She stopped for a minute after running up the field and looked around; she was still amazed that she's able to see the world after spending nearly her whole life in Knothole forest. She was able to see what looked to be city and a mountain to her right, and a small silhouette of a building over a rock wall, and she saw a castle in front of her; the owl had said that Mobius Castle was straight ahead, she grew excited and wasted no time and ran to it. The sun was beginning to set, but that didn't stop Amy, she kept running towards the draw bridge. She suddenly stopped where she was, staring straight at the draw bridge, memories quickly rushing to her.

"_This looks familiar._" She thought, still looking at the front of the castle in a dazed look.

Cory saw Amy just standing there, he flew up to her waving his hand in her face.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

Amy snapped out of her trance and looked up at Cory.

"Oh, it's nothing." She said.

Amy walked towards the castle. The sun had set and before Amy could take another step towards the castle, the draw bridge rose up, cutting her off of her path.

"Hey!" Exclaimed Amy. "That's not fair!" She said, stomping the ground.

Cory laughed a little at Amy's luck, earning a glare from the pink hedgehog.

"Sorry." He said putting his hands behind his back.

Amy looked back at the draw bridge, sighing in defeat.

"It's alright, we'll just wait until tomorrow." Said Cory.

"I guess you're right." Said Amy.

Amy went to sit down by the moat and looked up at the risen draw bridge.

"_This looks familiar, I know it does. I just don't know what it is right now._" She thought.

A noise was heard, catching the attention of Amy and Cory.

"What was that?" Asked Amy, looking around.

"Amy, behind you!" Exclaimed Cory.

Amy looked back and saw a skeleton come out of the ground. The hole in the eye sockets glowed red and the skeleton started walking towards her.

"W-What is that thing Cory." Amy asked, reaching for her sword.

"It's a stalchild!" Said Cory

The stalchild got closer and Cory saw Amy tightly grip her sword.

"Don't be afraid, just attack it repeatedly!" Said Cory.

Amy ran towards the stalchild and slashed its head off, and went to the body, slicing it to mincemeat. Amy let out a big sigh.

"We're did this come from?" She asked.

"I'm not sure, it just came out of no where." Said Cory.

"Well, at least it was only one."

A bony hand popped out of the ground, followed by another, and another, and another. Soon Amy was almost surrounded by stallchild's.

"I don't think it was just one." Said Cory.

Amy got her sword and shield out and got ready, this would be a long night.

"_My hardships begin._" she thought.

* * *

**And here is chapter 6. I have some good news and bad news; the bad news is that my copy of Ocarina of time isn't working too well again, so this story will go on a slow update until further notice. The good news is that I still have enough to work with for one more chapter. I've just had bad luck with this, haven't I? Anyway, I hope you've enjoyed the chapter, and I'll try my best to deal with my problem. Until next time.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 – Mobius Castle Town

By the time morning had come, Amy was exhausted. She had stayed up, fighting an endless horde of stalchilds; after she had got rid of the first one, many more kept coming to her, no matter how many she got rid of. The sun had finally risen and the drawbridge to the castle had lowered. Cory took note of the rising drawbridge and grew excited.

"Amy, the drawbridge came down, we can finally go see the prince, Amy." He said but didn't get a response from Amy. "Amy?"

He turned around and saw Amy lying down on the ground. She had her eyes closed and was sleeping by the look of it; he watched as her chest slowly went up and down, and he could hear her snoring a little bit.

"Maybe I should let her sleep for a while."

* * *

After about an hour, Amy started to wake up some. She opened her eyes and quickly covered them due to the sun being extra bright today, and she got up and stretched.

"You're awake!"

Amy turned around and saw her chao companion next to her watching her with a smile. She smiled back.

"Hey Cory." She said.

"Did you have a good nap?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm still a little tired though, but I think I'll be okay."

"Well, if you're sure, then let's get going."

Amy tiredly stood up and walked across the drawbridge and stepped into the kingdom of Mobius to meet with the prince.

* * *

When Amy stepped into the kingdom of Mobius, a man at the entrance of the drawbridge that was dressed in some kind of soldier outfit greeted her.

"Welcome to Mobius Castle town." He said looking down at the pink hedgehog. "It's a peaceful and prosperous town."

"Thank you." Amy said smiling up at him.

She walked into the town, looking around at her surroundings, and she started to hear a lot of noise coming from just ahead. As noise levels were getting louder, she got to the center of Castle town: the market. Amy was surprised to see so many people in one place, most of which were either gathered around in a group, or running around in a hurry to the next stand. Amy was fascinated with this market place, but she was a bit anxious too.

"Knothole was never this crowed." She said.

"It was never this busy from the looks of it." Said Cory.

The sounds of all the towns people overtop of each other filled the air; Amy couldn't even hear herself think. Soon, her ear had twitched when she over heard a conversation; she looked to were she heard it and saw two dogs. They looked to be female beagles from the looks of it, and they seemed to be laughing as they were talking; one of them had a red shirt on and the other a blue shirt, but both of them had the same white pair of slacks. Amy overheard them talking, but didn't know what they were talking about. She went up to them and got their attention.

"Excuse me, what were you two talking about?" She asked.

The dogs stopped laughing and looked at Amy for a moment, before laughing again.

"I wanted to see prince Sonic!" Said the dog in the blue shirt. "I avoided the guards… Swam through the moat… I was almost there when they caught me!" She laughed again, slapping her knee before continuing. "I found a small drain hole on the right side of the castle that I thought I could sneak into but I got stuck there."

Amy looked over to the dog in the red shirt, who was laughing just as hard as the other dog.

"Wha ha ha! What a crazy girl!" She said and looked at Amy. "Can you believe this girl was crazy enough to try to sneak into the castle to see Prince Sonic? All because of this idiot, they've tightened security. Wha ha ha!"

The two dogs went back to laughing again; Amy walked away from the two dogs, they wouldn't notice her leaving anyway. As she was walking around the town still, she heard another person talking and saw that it was an elderly tigress lady in a blue robe like dress, the lady herself seemed ecstatic as she talked. Amy walked up to her and waited until she was noticed by the tigress.

"Hello." Said Amy.

The tigress looked down to see Amy and let out a smile.

"Hello little one." Said the tigress. She then eyed Amy, and talked to her. "Have you heard the legend of the "Shadow Folk"?"

"No." Amy said, shaking her head. "What's that?"

The tigress smiled and started to explain.

"They are the Materex… The shadows of the Mobians. They say they have an allegiance to the queen of Mobius and guard the royal family."

"Really?"

The tigress nodded.

"But with the long peace, no one has seen a Materex around here for a long time."

"Oh."

"However… I heard there is one Materex man living in the castle…" The lioness said with a bit of enthusiasm. Amy looked up at the tigress and smiled at her.

"Interesting, thank you for sharing that." Said Amy and walked off.

She kept walking around the town, wondering where to go next. She was about to ask Cory when she bumped into someone and fell down. She sat up, rubbing her head.

"Sorry about that, I didn't mean to bump into you." She apologized.

"It's okay, I wasn't paying attention."

Amy looked up to see a hedgehog with white fur; he was wearing a white flannel that had the sleeves rolled up and a yellow ascot was around his neck, a pair of shorts, and some black boots that had a white line going down the middle and the end tips of the boots had a teal color on them, and his hair looked strange; it almost looked like some sort of plant. The hedgehog brought his hand out to her; Amy smiled when she saw his hand out and took it.

"Sorry for bumping into you." She said again.

"It's alright." Said the hedgehog and looked at Amy. His attention was on the clothes she was wearing. "Hey your clothes! They're… Different…"

Amy looked down at her outfit and looked up at the hedgehog confused.

"You're not from around here, are you?"

"No, I'm not."

The white hedgehog brought his hand up to his chin and looked Amy over again. He had remembered that someone had said something about kids who were dressed like this somewhere; after much thought about it, he snapped his fingers.

"Oh… You're a chao girl from the forest!"

Amy smiled. "Yeah!"

"My name is Silver!" Said Silver excitedly. "My mom owns Soleanna Ranch!"

"Soleanna Ranch?"

"Yeah! It's just outside in Mobius field, in front of this town."

"Oh." She said, remembering that she had passed the ranch yesterday.

"Mom went to the castle to deliver some milk and she hasn't come back yet…"

"I'm sorry to hear."

Amy looked at the castle behind Silver, which she assumed was Mobius Castle.

"That castle, right?" She asked pointing behind Silver.

"Yeah."

Amy looked at the castle again and back to Silver.

"Alright, I have to go now. I hope your mom comes back." She said walking towards the castle.

"See you around." Said Silver.

* * *

**Chapter 7 is up! I still have had no luck with my copy of the game, so apologies for that. The game works, but only when it wants to so I have to work with that still. I'm not giving up though; no matter what I have to do to update as much as I can, I'm not giving up. Anyway thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and don't forget to review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I apologize for the hiatus, again. I know it has been months since I updated this story, or any of my stories at this point, but as I mentioned in my profile: My computer broke and I was unable to update anything, unless I could find an alternative.**

**During my hiatus, all I was able to think about was finding a way back into Fanfiction. Since my last update was 5 months ago, it was incredibly hard for me to not write any fanfics for you guys, and that's all I thought about during my hiatus, especially because at least two stories I'm working on, this one included, are unfinished.**

**But things are looking to be back to the way were for me. I've got a laptop, so updates and such will be that much easier for me, not to mention that means that I'm back! Being deprived of writing fanfiction is a terrible feeling, and even more so when you know you still have unfinished business.**

**Thank you all for reading, and staying with me. Thank you to the individuals that favorited / followed this story so far, and leaving reviews. It means a lot, and like I said, I'm going to finish this story, no matter what.**

**But I've rambled too much now. Thank you for the support, and enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 8 – Sneaking Into Mobius Castle

When Amy was in front of the castle, she was in awe. She looked at the big architecture from where she was standing; it was a fine looking castle, a standard one too, but Amy's only ever heard of a castle, she has never seen one before until now.

"Wow, this must be Mobius Castle." Said Amy walking forward in the path.

"Hey Amy, this way!" Said a voice.

Amy looked at Cory. "Did you say something?"

"No." Said the chao.

Amy looked at a nearby tree and looked up the top, and saw the same owl from before.

"The prince is inside the castle just ahead. Be careful not to get caught by the guards! Ho ho hoot!" Said the owl.

Amy gave the owl a nod, though to be honest, she was a bit confused by what he meant.

"Good luck, then. Hoo hoo." Said the owl, before flying off.

Amy looked at Cory who looked back at her.

"Was that the same owl from when we left the forest?"

"I think so." He said.

They both shrugged it off and Amy continued to follow the path that lead her to a gate that had a guard. The guard saw Amy walk up to the gate and looked at her.

"State your business!" He demanded.

Amy jumped a bit at the tone of the guard, but cleared her throat and spoke.

"I'm here to see Prince Sonic." She said meekly.

"So you want to see Prince Sonic, eh? You probably heard about him in town and decided you had to meet him..."

"Well, you see I-"

"Well... Go home! Get out of here!" The guard cut Amy off. "The prince would never grant an audience to the likes of you!" He yelled.

Amy started backing up and the guard just kept looking at her until she turned around and left.

"He didn't have to be so mean about it..." Amy said sadly.

"It's okay, Amy. We'll find a way to get past him."

Amy looked at Cory then to the horizon over the valley in front of her.

"The sun is setting, it'll be dark soon."

Amy suddenly heard something that almost sounded like singing. She went to turn the corner, and saw Silver standing by the wall and could see that he was indeed singing, or rather just harmonizing. Amy stood at the corner and heard as Silver continued to harmonize a very sweet sounding song, his voice sounding very mellow and angelic too; Amy was astonished. When Silver finished, he took a deep breathe and smiled.

"That was really good." Said Amy.

Silver turned around and saw Amy standing by the corner, and sees her walking to him. Silver began to blush a little at the fact that Amy heard him singing, but smiled nonetheless.

"Thanks." He said. Then he suddenly remembered something. "Hey, are you going to the castle, chao girl?"

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"Would you mind finding my mom? She must have fallen asleep some where around the castle. What a thing for an adult to do! Heh heh!" Silver laughed, Amy laughed as well. Silver looked back at Amy, more excited than before."Oh yeah, if you'll look for her, I'll give this to you. I've been incubating this egg very carefully... Heh heh!"

Silver reached into his pocket and pulled out an egg and handed it to Amy.

Amy took the egg, curiosity filling her mind.

"Uh, thanks... Um, it feels like there's something moving inside."

"Really? I guess that means it's going to hatch soon." Said Silver.

Amy nodded and saw some vines next to Silver, she looked up to see that the vines lead up the plateau and walked back to the corner to see that it lead to the top of the gate.

"I think I know a way into the castle."

Amy went up to the vines and started to climb up it. Once she was at the top, she saw that the top of the gate connected to the plateau, like she thought and ran to the gate. She noticed a guard on the other end of the gate and froze; she looked around and noticed an opening with a ladder, she climbed down the ladder and saw a door. She opened the door, now at ground level and noticed that she was on the other side of the gate.

She saw that no guards were present, and started to run up the path, that's when she in fact saw a guard, two guards at that. She stepped back and looked up at the hill in front of her to see another guard, but this guard had his back turned. Amy looked at the two guards in the pathway and saw that they had turned to look elsewhere, giving her a chance to move up the hill quickly and quietly, since the guard with his back turned was nearby. She ran to the front of the castle, but stopped when she saw three guards there. Amy looked at a wall next to to where the guards were at, and noticed that the wall had some rock chunks sticking out, and went to climb the wall.

When she got to the top, she saw that there was a ledge and jumped down, now on the premises of the castle. When she landed, one of the guards heard it and turned around.

"Did you hear that?" He asked as he turned around, the other guards looking back as well.

Without thinking, Amy jumped into the moat before the guards could see her.

"Eh, must be my imagination." The guard said, and went looked forward.

Amy, meanwhile, had swam to the other side of the moat and climbed back onto the pavement.

"That was close. Good thinking jumping into the moat, Amy." Cory said.

"I panicked, and I didn't know what else to do, but thanks." Said Amy.

She looked to her left and saw someone on the ground; she walked up over to the person and could hear snoring, she also saw that it was a white hedgehog woman with a shade of pink on her and was dressed in a dark pink shirt with red overalls.

"_This must be Silver's mom."_ She thought.

She looked at the woman as she kept sleeping.

"Um, excuse me... Ma'am?"

"Zzzzz... Welcome... our ranch is so fun... C'mon and look around..." The woman mumbled.

Amy was confused, she looked up at the sky and noticed the castle being backlit by the sun.

"It's morning already."

then she felt something move in her pocket. She took out the egg that Silver had given to her and was shocked to see that it was indeed hatching. She watched as a chicken emerged from the egg and attempted to crow, giving Amy an idea. She held the chicken close by the hedgehog woman and the chicken let out a heart-felt shriek, no doubt waking every living thing from a two mile radius, or two feet in this case. The woman's eyes shot open and she scurried to her feet in an instant.

"What in tarnation?! Can't a person get a little shut eye around here?" The hedgehog asked before looking down at Amy, and gave her a welcoming smile. "Hello, and who might you be?"

"I'm Amy." She answered. "Um, you wouldn't happen to own a ranch outside of town, would you?"

"Yep, I'm Sarah, the owner of Soleanna Ranch." She introduced herself. "I went to the castle to deliver some milk, but I sat down here to rest, and I guess I fell asleep..."

"Well, Silver has been waiting for you to return to the ranch, and even came into town to look for you."

"What?! Silver was looking for me? I'm gonna catch it from him now! I messed up bad, leaving Silver behind to wait for me! He's really gonna let me have it now!" Sarah said, and then booked it, as fast as she could run out the castle.

Amy was confused as to what that was about, but put it aside and focused on getting in the castle. She noticed a door and went to open it, and to her surprise, it was locked.

"_What should I do now?"_

She suddenly remembered the thing those two dogs in town were chatting about and how one of them said that they were almost in the castle, but got stuck somewhere. Amy looked to the moat and saw a drain hole on the wall of the castle. She walked over to the ledge and saw that she couldn't make a high and wide jump from where she was standing.

She then saw two large crates, and had an idea; she went behind one of them and pushed it across to the edge. Then she went for the other one and pushed that one to the edge too, stacking it on top of the other. Amy got on top of the crates and was in level with the drain hole, and jumped across. She made it and looked at the running water coming out.

"Time to meet the prince."

She got down and crawled in the hole, entering Mobius Castle.

* * *

**Thank you again for reading the chapter. It feels so good to be back, and I can't wait to write more fanfics, especially now because I have a laptop, and things will hopefully get better for me. But anyway thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, don't forget to leave a review, and I'll see you in the next Chapter. Oh, and one more thing: during Christmas, I was able to get Ocarina of Time 3D, so now I won't have to keep putting this story aside, and updates should more or less come regularly now. Thanks again.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 – Prince Sonic

Once Amy had crawled through the hole, she was now inside the castle. She looked back at the hole she had crawled through, ignoring the fact that she got a little wet.

"This was surprisingly easy." She said.

"And a close one too." Said Cory.

Amy nodded in agreement and took a look at the scene in front of them, which almost looked like a courtyard. She stepped out of the little fountain and walked up to a hedge and was going to walk around it. Before she could go however, there was a guard that walked by her, startling her and running behind the hedge again.

"_Oh man, more guards."_ She thought to herself.

She looked through the hedge to see the guard look around before marching to the other side of the fountain. Amy let out a sigh and walked past the hedge again, seeing the guard still patrolling the area. She slowly made her way to him, not wanting to get too close to him in fear that he'll spot her. the guard turned right to patrol the other side of the fountain, and Amy wasted no time in running past him to the other side.

She stopped in front of another hedge, and took a breathe. She peeked around the hedge and saw two fountains this time, with two other guards in between them. The guards walked on the opposite ends of the fountain, one of them towards Amy. She hid behind the hedge again, hoping she didn't get caught. The guard looked around before turning left to patrol elsewhere, giving Amy the chance to sneak past him but stopped when she saw the other guard in her way. The guard looked around some before finally moving, and Amy got past him to the other side. She saw yet another hedge with some stone stairs sitting in front of it.

"What's this for?" She asked.

She shrugged it off and walked around it but stopped when she saw a guard circling around a wooden pole, watching around the area. She got back behind the hedge, not believing her luck. Then she looked at the steps again and looked up at the hedge, giving her an idea. She climbed the steps and got on a wooden plank connected to a beam, and she slowly and carefully crossed it. She looked down below at the guard, who was completely unaware of Amy sneaking by right above him. She made it to the end of the beam and hopped off, now at the other side of the hedge, and was now at a wall rather then a hedge.

She walked to the end of the wall and saw yet another guard in front of a statue. She let out a sigh and just waited for him to move. The guard turned and moved to the end of the statue, but stopped only half way and looked behind him. Amy hid behind the wall and the guard resumed walking, and she looked back at him. The guard stopped at the end of the statue, taking another look around before turning to the other end of the statue to patrol there. Amy stepped out from behind the wall and made her way to the other side, but the guard came back, catching her off guard. She hid behind the statue and hoped that she wasn't spotted by the guard. She peeked back at the guard who looked around before walking back to where he was headed. Amy sprinted to the other side before he turned back around, panting from the sudden maneuver that she needed to do and she could feel her heart pounding from the anxiety of the situation.

Amy sighed, trying to get her heart back to normal, and looked ahead to see two more guards standing in front of another statue. She looked to the sky and let out a sigh.

"_Please let this be it."_ She thought to herself.

The two guards moved to either side of the statue and moved up the long path way, giving Amy the chance to walk behind one of them on the right side. When she saw that he moved the corner she slowly made her way towards the corner too, however, she forgot that the other guard was on the other side as well. When the other guard came into view, Amy froze, not knowing what to do. She panicked and hid in whatever bit of the hedge that surrounded the statue, and looked to the guard. The guard walked by, patrolling the area and walking past Amy, who hid in the hedge until the guard was out of her sight. She ran to the other side and saw a tunnel that lead to a garden.

"This must be it." She said.

She ran across the tunnel, and into the garden. She looked around in awe with how the garden was. It was beautiful, with two flower beds laid out in front of her, and a little moat that surrounded the small garden, all under the clear blue sky. She looked ahead and saw someone standing in front of a window. She walked up to the person, seeing that said person was dressed in regal clothing. The person had on a white jacket with hints of light blue on it, and was wearing a pair of white trousers. She was hesitant for a moment before finding the courage to speak.

"E-Excuse me." She shyly said.

The person's ears twitched and turned around, revealing to be a blue hedgehog with emerald green eyes.

"What!? Who!?" The hedgehog said in surprise. "Who are you? How did you get past the guards?"

Amy couldn't answer and just kept staring at the hedgehog and could see more to his outfit, including a sash around his jacket with the Triforce on it, which could only mean one thing: She found the prince.

The prince also kept looking at Amy with surprise, until his eyes fell on Cory who was floating next to Amy.

"Oh? What's that?" The prince asked and pointed to Cory. "Is that... a chao?"

Amy looked at Cory who looked happy that the prince had acknowledged him, making her smile.

"Yes." She said.

"Then are you... Are you from the forest?" Asked the prince.

Amy nodded at his question.

"Then... then... you wouldn't happen to have the spiritual stone of the forest, would you?!" He asked, sounding hopeful. "That green and shining stone... Do you have it?"

"I sure do." Amy said and pulled it out to show that she wasn't lying, making the prince gasp and smile. Amy put the stone away and looked at the prince.

"Just as I thought! I had a dream..." He started. "In the dream, dark storm clouds were billowing over the land of Mobius... But suddenly, a ray of light shot out from the forest, parted the clouds, and lit up the ground... The light turned into a figure holding a green and shining stone, followed by a chao..." He looked into Amy's eyes and smiled. "I knew this was a prophecy that someone would come from the forest... Yes, I thought you might be the one..."

Amy couldn't believe that the prince of Mobius was practically expecting her. She hasn't felt this honored about anything, other than when she finally had her own guardian chao, and that was a few days ago. She felt her heart skip a beat also from not only being able to meet the prince, but because the prince was really nice, considering that she had snuck into the castle.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Said the prince suddenly. "I got carried away with my story and didn't even properly introduce myself!" He said and cleared his throat and gave Amy a slight bow. "I am Sonic, Prince of Mobius. What is your name?"

Amy had been lost in the heat of the moment, still trying to comprehend that the prince was really expecting her. It wasn't until Cory tapped her out of her day dream and gestured to Sonic.

"Huh? Oh!" She blushed a bit, but continued nonetheless. "My name is Amy."

"..." Sonic thought for a bit. "Amy... Strange... It sounds somehow... familiar."

Amy looked confused by what he said, but didn't pay any mind to it when she saw that Sonic was smiling at her.

"Ok then, Amy... I'm going to tell you the secret of the Sacred Realm that has been passed down by the Royal Family of Mobius. Please keep this a secret from everyone."

"Ok." Amy agreed.

Sonic smiled. "The legend goes like this..."

* * *

_The three gods are ascending to the heavens in the sky, in the open rainfall._

"_The three gods hid the Triforce containing the power of the gods somewhere in Mobius. The power: to grant the wish of the one who holds the Triforce in his hands."_

_The three gods ascend and the Triforce is shown._

"_If someone with a righteous heart makes a wish, it will lead Mobius to a golden age of prosperity... If someone with an evil mind has his wish granted, the world will be consumed by evil... That is what has been told... So, the ancient Sages built the Temple of Time to protect the Triforce from evil ones."_

* * *

"That's right..." Sonic said. "The Temple of Time is the entrance through which you can enter the Sacred Realm from our world. But the entrance is sealed with a stone wall called the Door of Time."

"I see." said Amy.

"And, in order to open the door, it is said that you need to collect three spiritual stones."

Amy nodded from this, and Sonic kept speaking.

"Another thing you need... is the treasure that the Royal Family keeps along with this legend... The Ocarina of Time!"

Amy took in the information by Sonic and looked to Cory, who looked back with a bit of concern like her. She looked back to Sonic and he spoke again.

"Did you understand well the story I just told you?"

Amy smiled again and nodded. "Yes, I did."

Sonic smiled right back at her. "That's great!" He peeked at the little window again and looked back at Amy. "I forgot to tell you... I was spying through this window just now... The other element from my dream... the dark clouds... I believe they symbolize... that woman in there!" He pointed to the window and inside the current room of the castle. "Will you look through the window at her?"

Amy thought for a moment at what Sonic was getting at. Dark storm clouds resembling a single woman? If this was as bad as Sonic is making it sound like, then this should concern Amy as well, especially because it has the Prince of Mobius so worried.

"Yes." She said.

Sonic moved aside and Amy walked up to the window, looking inside and seeing what could be the woman that he was talking about. She saw the woman kneel down and bow. The woman was in a black dress with hints of black armor on it, and had bright orange-red hair. She looked familiar.

"Can you see that woman with the evil eyes?" Sonic asked.

Amy nodded, paying attention to the woman.

"That is Elise, the leader of the Shamarites. They hail from the dessert far to the west." Sonic told her. "The dark clouds that covered Mobius in my dream... They must symbolize that woman!"

Amy kept looking at Elise, trying to comprehend what Sonic was telling her, she doesn't seem that bad. Suddenly Elise looked to her right at the window, staring directly at Amy. Amy looked away with a gasp, and looked at Sonic worriedly.

"What happened? Did she see you?"

"Yes." Amy said, a little panicked.

"Don't worry." Sonic smiled. "She doesn't have any idea what we're planning... yet!"

"What do you mean she doesn't know yet?" Amy asked. Then she started to think about it and got what he was saying. "You already told someone?"

"... Yes, I told my mother about my dream... However, she didn't believe it was a prophecy..." He said solemnly. "But... I can sense that woman's evil intentions! What Elise must be after is the Triforce of the Sacred Realm. She must have come to Mobius to obtain it! And she wants to conquer Mobius... No, the entire world!"

Amy was still unsure of what to think at this point. But one thing she did know was that it has obviously really concerned the Prince to the point of pure fear and anxiety. Sonic turned to Amy with a hopeful look.

"Amy... now we are the only ones who can protect Mobius! Please!" Sonic begged.

Amy took a quick glance at Cory who just kept looking towards the prince, his expression as similar to Prince Sonic right now. Amy thought about it and considered her answer.

"_Well, this does seem a little too far fetched to be true. But what if the prince is telling the truth? He seems really worried about all of this."_

She then thought back to being in Knothole Forest, and when the Great Deku Tree told her that he had been cursed and that she had to break that curse. Even that was far fetched, but she still underwent the task of breaking the curse, albeit, she was too late even before she started.

"_The Great Deku Tree would want me to do the same thing I did for him. It sounded crazy when he told me he was cursed, and it was even crazier that I went to break that curse. But I did it for the Great Deku Tree, and this is no exception. It's what the Great Deku Tree would want."_

She looked at Sonic with a smile.

"Ok." She answered.

Sonic grew a big smile as well upon hearing Amy's answer. "Thank you!"

Amy nodded and watched Sonic look through the window again and back to her.

"I... I am afraid... I have a feeling that woman is going to destroy Mobius. She has such terrifying power! But it's fortunate that you have come... we must not let Elise get the Triforce! I will protect the Ocarina of Time with all my power! She shall not have it!"

Amy nodded and spoke. "What should I do?"

"You go find the other two spiritual stones! Let's get the Triforce before Elise does and defeat her!"

Amy smiled and nodded again. "Right!"

"One more thing..." He said reaching into his pocket. "Take this letter... I'm sure it will be helpful to you." He pulled out the letter for her.

Amy took the letter from Sonic and saw that it was designed like that of a certificate, and she saw that it had Prince Sonic's signature on it. She looked up at Sonic and smiled.

"Thanks." She said and put the letter away.

Sonic nodded. "My attendant will guide you out of the castle. Don't be afraid to talk to him."

Amy looked back at the entrance of the garden that led back to the courtyard, and saw a man standing right in front of the tunnel; The man stood with a posture that was just intimidating to her. She looked back at Sonic with an unsure look, making Sonic giggle.

She nervously walked back to the entrance tunnel, where the man was at, and approached him. The man was wearing a black suit with a white under shirt and a gray bow tie around his neck. The man seemed to be so intimidating, at least to Amy, mainly because he had a posture that was almost as stiff as a wood, and he looked to be very serious. If his demeanor says anything about this man, strict comes to mind. Nonetheless, Amy walked up to the man without worry, like Sonic told her. The man looked at Amy, that blank yet serious look never escaping.

"I am Tanaka of the Matarex." He introduced himself. "I am responsible for protecting Prince Sonic."

Amy nodded before giving a slight bow, not wanting to disrespect the man in front of her. Seeing this, Tanaka let out an inaudible chuckle.

"Everything is exactly as the prince foretold. You are a courageous girl... You are heading on a big, new adventure, aren't you?"

"I sure am." Amy said.

"My role in the prince's dream was to teach a melody to the one from the forest."

"I see."

"This is an ancient melody passed down by the Royal Family. I have played this song for Prince Sonic as a lullaby ever since he was a baby... There is mysterious power in these notes. Now listen carefully..."

Tanaka put his fingers up and around his lips and whistled a little tune. It was nice, soft, almost angelic, and it was six simple notes. Tanaka looked at Amy when he was done, and Amy understood what he wanted. She took out the chao ocarina and played the lullaby that Tanaka played seconds ago. She held the ocarina up, putting the mouth piece up to her lips and played around a bit to get used to the ocarina. When she felt ready she went for it; she blew and the sound of the ocarina was soft and gentle. She tried to play the lullaby, fumbling around on the notes she was supposed to hit, it was her first time using it after all. But she was able to get it and played the sweet lullaby over for Tanaka.

"Excellent!" Tanaka congratulated.

Amy took the ocarina away from her mouth and looked at it. She was happy that she was able to play the ocarina and succeed in her first song on it. She put the ocarina away and looked at Tanaka.

"If the castle soldiers find you, there will be trouble. Let me lead you out of the castle."

* * *

Amy and Tanaka were outside in Mobius field after Tanaka helped Amy get out the castle.

"You brave lad... We must protect this beautiful land of Mobius! Take a good look at that isle up by the mountain." He pointed to the floating island in the distance. "That is Babylon Garden, home of the Babylonians. They hold the the spiritual stone of fire."

Amy glanced at the isle, taking in the information and nodded.

"At the foot of Babylon Garden, you will find my village, Metropolis. That is where I was born and raised. You should talk to some of the villagers there before you go up Babylon Garden.

Amy nodded up to Tanaka. "Yes, sir."

"The song I just taught you has some mysterious power. Only Royal Family members are allowed to learn this song."

Amy nodded, feeling honored to have learned the song.

"Remember, it will help to prove your connection with the Royal Family. The Prince is waiting for you to return to the castle with the stones."

"Ok." She reassured.

"All right, we're counting on you!"

And with that, Tanaka threw something on the ground to make a blinding flash. Amy turned around to see that Tanaka was gone.

"Where did he go?"

"I don't know." Said Cory. "But let's not focus on that right now."

"You're right, Cory. Let's get those stones!"

With that, Amy started to make her way to Metropolis Village.

* * *

**And this is the end of the chapter. I hope you enjoyed it, and will stay tuned for more. Also, if anyone has suggestions or ideas for what I can do in later chapters, please feel free to leave a review or PM me about what I can do to improve or add to the story. Thanks again, and I'll see you in the next chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 – Metropolis Village

Once Amy had made it to Metropolis Village, She came to an entrance gate with a guard that was in place of the gate. She walked up to the guard and smiled.

"Hi." She told the guard.

"Hello there, son." The guard said, smiling down at her.

Amy giggled after the guard had called her son, That was usually a name for boys. She didn't care that much and listened as he continued.

"Sonic's attendant, the great Tanaka, opened this village to the common people. We have only a small population now, but someday this place will be as lively Mobius Castle Town! Oh, yes! It will!"

"I hope to be around when it does, sir." She kindly said.

"Thank you."

Amy looked up at Babylon Garden, marveling at the floating plateau. The guard noticed she was looking up, and looked up as well. He laughed when he found that she was looking up at Babylon Garden, and looked back at her.

"Climb up the stairs at the north end of the village to find the trail that leads up Babylon Garden."

"Huh?" Amy said, looking at the guard with a confused look.

The guard pointed to Babylon Garden and repeated himself.

"Climb up the stairs at the north end of the village to find the trail that leads up Babylon Garden."

"Oh. Thank you, sir."

"Not a problem." He said. "But you need the queen's permission to actually go up the isle."

"Oh, Okay. I understand." She said.

The guard smiled and gestured for her to enter the village.

When Amy walked past the gate, she was able to see the village herself. The village was elegant and peaceful, though it could be because she didn't see many of the villagers. She saw houses and buildings, admittedly they were not as elegant and fancy like in Mobius Castle Town, but far more advanced and welcoming than in Knothole Forest, not that that was a bad thing. She Just simply loved the architect of the whole village and its atmosphere.

"Wow, this place is amazing." She said.

"It sure is." Said Cory.

As she was walking towards the center of the village, She saw a human woman dressed in a blue dress like top and white pants standing by a tree. Wanting to be nice, Amy decided to go and say hi, though this woman didn't seem like she was in any form of a good mood, but that could be just the way she probably looks like all the time.

"_Maybe She's just like Tanaka."_ She thought.

Amy went up to the woman, growing a sense of worry. This woman actually intimidated Amy, much like with Tanaka, except there was no one to tell her not to be afraid to approach her. Amy came up to the woman, who just stared down at Amy, intimidating the pink hedgehog even more. The woman looked at Amy as she walked up to her, and scrunched her nose a bit.

"Hello, ma'am." Amy said, shyly.

The woman looked at Amy and shook her head up to acknowledge her.

"I am the boss of the carpenters who Tanaka hired to improve this village and make it into a true city!" She said.

Amy smiled, but immediately noticed her demeanor changing.

"But young women these days don't have any ambition... Do you know what I mean, kid?"

Amy just stood there, confused as to what she was getting at. "What do you mean?"

"My workers are just running aimlessly around the village, and they're not making any progress at all... Even my daughter won't work – she just wanders all day."

"And they're all women that were hired to improve the city?"

"Yes. It may not exactly be the type of work others would have in mind for women, but they're capable."

Amy nodded and the woman continued.

"But it's not like that would matter know. They're all worthless, I tell you!"

Amy took another glance at the woman, and started to walk off since she was done with her little rant.

She walked more into the village and saw the set of stairs that the guard had told her about and started to go up them, when she saw a young looking girl, also a human dressed in the same blue top white pants and with a pink scarf like thing tucked into her top, go down the stairs. Amy assumed she was a worker for the lady she just met.

"Excuse me."

The girl stopped and looked at Amy. She seemed to be sweating slightly from the looks of it, making sense considering that she looked to be running down the stairs.

"Oh, boy... This stinks." She said.

"What does?" Amy asked, getting the girls attention.

"All day long, we are working on many construction projects in the village." She explained. "It's going to take a while before everything is done. Our boss works us very hard."

Amy looked at the lady who was at the tree, and assumed that was the girl's boss.

"Well, maybe she-" She started to say, and looked to see that the girl was no longer at the stairs. She saw her running behind the house in front of them, looking confused.

"Well, that was rude. She just left." Cory commented.

"Yeah..."

Amy shrugged it off and kept going up the stairs. She easily saw the trail that lead to Babylon Garden and went up the two sets of stairs and was at the gate. The gate was closed and a guard was standing by. The guard looked at Amy and saw that she was looking at the closed gate.

"The road is closed beyond this point! Can't you read the sign over there?" The guard snapped a bit.

Amy looked over at the sign on the other side of the gate.

"Eh? Oh, I see. You're just a kid, and you can't read yet. Ha ha hah!"

Both Amy and Cory looked at the guard, not believing how rude he was being. She looked at the sign and it said 'Babylon Garden – No passage without Royal Decree!'. Amy knew what it was saying and looked at the guard.

"Looks like you'll have to show him the letter that Prince Sonic gave to you, Amy." Cory told her.

Amy pulled out Prince Sonic's letter and looked at it for a minute. She walked to the guard and held out the letter for him.

"I have a letter by Prince Sonic." She said.

The guard took the letter and examined it.

"Oh, this is... This is surely Prince Sonic's handwriting!" He said amazed. "Well, Let's see... Hmmm... Ok... _"This is Amy... She is under my orders to save Mobius."_."

The guard put the letter down and looked at Amy, who smiled at him after he had finished reading the letter.

"Wah ha ha ha hah! What kind of funny game has our prince come up with now?!" The guard laughed.

Amy was feeling slightly mad, as was Cory for how incredibly rude this guard was being. The guard breathed in some air, still laughing, but looked at Amy.

"Ok, Ok, all right. You can go now... Just be careful, Ms. Heroine! Wah hah ha ha hah!" The guard laughed again, but soon calmed down and opened the gate for Amy.

Amy smiled, at least now having a way to Babylon Garden.

"Thank you." She said to the guard.

"By the way, Ms. Heroine..." He chuckled again. "If you're going to climb Babylon Garden, you should equip a proper shield! It is an active volcano, after all!"

Amy looked up at Babylon Garden, then looked back at her deku shield. "Oh... Right."

"If you go back to Mobius Castle Town Market, you should check out the Bazaar. They sell the shield you need there." The guard informed her.

"Really?" She asked and he nodded.

"Tell'em I sent you, and they should give you a special discount!"

Amy smiled at that idea and gave the guard a thumbs up. "Alright, thanks."

"But If you think you're good to go already, don't worry about it."

"Sure." She said and went to leave, but was stopped again by the guard.

"I'd like to ask a favor of you."

Amy looked up at the guard with a questioning look, causing the guard to scowl.

"No, I don't expect you to do it just because of the great tip I just gave you! I'm just asking!"

Amy raised her eyebrow at the guard after he suddenly snapped like that, but was not affected by the assumption at all.

The guard sighed and looked at her.

"Have you been to the Happy Mask Shop that just opened in Mobius Castle Town Market? Everyone is talking about it."

Amy thought about it. She hadn't really spent much time at the market to explore and see the different sights that were there, she was too busy focused on getting to Prince Sonic.

"No, I haven't." She said.

"Well, my little girl always pesters me for a popular mask, but I don't have time to go there... So could you go and get the mask for me next time you are in the market?"

Amy looked at Cory, giving him a sympathetic look. He shrugged at the favor asked for her, and she looked back to the guard.

"If you don't feel like it, it's okay, but... Well, I have no choice- this is my job... Sigh..."

"Sir?" Said Amy, genuinely concerned for the guard. The guard just looked at Amy and looked down,

"I wish I could go to the mask shop in town to buy a present for my kid..."

Amy felt really sorry for the guard, but had to focus on the task at hand. She was about to go through the gate when she remembered what the guard had told her and what she was going to do.

"I don't think I'm ready yet." She said.

"We should go to the market to get that shield the guard was talking about. He did say that Babylon Garden was an active volcano." Said Cory. "Now that I think about it, we should probably get a few things there as well."

"You're right, Cory."

With that, Amy walked down to the entrance of Metropolis Village to go back to Mobius Castle Town Market to run a few errands before she headed to Babylon Garden.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter, I didn't really know if I could write much (I just had my finals in school.) But know that it's over, I should hopefully have a lot of time to work during the summer. Anyway, thanks for reading, and I'll see you in the next chapter. And don't forget to review.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 – back to Mobius Castle Town

Amy had arrived at Mobius Castle Town and looked around at the many faces of the people that filled the market. Like before, there were people that were running around, or standing at the booths trying to sell their merchandise. Amy knew what she came here for and she looked around the market.

"Let's see, where was I supposed to go for a shield?" Amy asked.

"I remember, Amy. The guard in Metropolis Village said we had to go to the Bazaar to get a shield." Said Cory.

"Oh yeah. Thanks, Cory."

Amy looked around to find the Bazaar, which didn't take very long. She had found the Bazaar rather quickly, and looked up at the sign. It said "The Bazaar" and even had a picture of a bearded person right in the middle. She walked in the Bazaar and looked around, noticing a panda lady behind the counter and another person beside the counter. She walked up to the counter and looked around at the different things that were in stock.

"Welcome." The panda lady said.

"Um... Hello." Amy said, a bit intimidated of the woman in front of her.

Amy looked at the shelves of the establishment and saw some pretty good stuff, such as some deku sticks and some arrows. Then she saw the shield that she needed, and it looked perfect. The shield itself looked really well made with a silver boarder on it, and a vibrant blue color on the front, and it had a red design on it that resembled a bird of some sorts, and the Triforce on top of the bird design, and also an upside down triangle the same color as the Triforce right below the bird.

"That's the shield you have to get, Amy!" Cory exclaimed.

"I think you're right, Cory." Said Amy.

She looked at the panda lady and smiled.

"I would like the big shield over there, please."

"Of course, young lady." The panda lady said and went to grab the shield and put it on the counter. "One Mobius Shield."

"Thank you." Said Amy. "Oh, before I forget, the guard in Metropolis Village told me about you."

"You heard about us from the guard at Babylon Garden gate?" She asked, to which Amy nodded to. "Well, I have to give you a good deal then!"

"Okay!" Amy said.

She got the shield and because of the deal, she only had to pay 40 rings as oppose to the original price, which was 80 rings. Amy took the shield off the counter and looked at the panda lady.

"Thank you, ma'am."

"Not a problem." She said.

Amy smiled and left the Bazaar.

* * *

She stepped out of the Bazaar, back out on the market and looked at her brand new shield.

"This is amazing." She said.

"That's like the one that the Mobian soldiers use." Said Cory.

"Wow."

Amy tried to hold the shield, but found that it was way to big for her and that it was also really heavy. She was able to hold it up, but was straining to keep it up.

"Looks like that shield is too heavy for you, Amy."

"It is. How can I defend myself with this?"

"Well, you can always keep it on your back, like when you put away the Deku Shield. That shouldn't make it that heavy."

Amy tried it and put the Mobius Shield on her back, and found that it was more light than she thought. She tried moving a bit to see how the shield felt with movement on her, and it moved just well with her. She looked up at Cory and gave him a thumbs up.

"It feels great!" She said. "You were right, Cory."

"I thought so." Cory smiled.

"I still have one more thing to do."

"Hmm?"

"The guard told me to go get him something."

"Oh yeah."

"I can't remember what it was, though."

"I do. It was a mask from the mask shop."

"Oh yeah. Where is the mask... Oh, there it is." She said and pointed to the right to a little building.

The building was small with a mask thing with little white face of sorts with two acred lines to show closed eyes, and a sign where its open mouth was that read "Happy Mask Shop". Amy walked in the shop and saw that the establishment was quite elegant for what it was. There was a nice carpet on the floor with a lovely diamond pattern to it, little shelves on either side of the shop displaying some masks, and red drapes were around the shop, giving off a slight glow to the whole shop. Amy walked up to the front counter where a human woman was there, with a big, and somewhat creepy smile on her face. Amy walked up to the counter to see the the saleswoman of the mask shop, albeit she was a bit creeped out with the woman's smiling face.

"Hiyeee!" The woman exclaimed. "Welcome to the Happy Mask Shop! We deal in masks that bring happiness to everyone!"

Amy was caught off guard with the woman's way of a greeting, leaving her speechless. The woman saw that Amy was not going to respond, so she continued.

"How would you like to be a saleswoman?" She asked. "I'll lend you a mask. You sell the mask and bring the money back here."

"Um... I-"

"If you want to read the fine print, take a look at the sign right over there." She said and moved her head toward the sign by the counter.

Amy looked to her right at the sign and back at the woman.

"Okay."

"After you've sold all the masks, you will become happy yourself! Have faith..."

Amy nodded and went to read the sign and take a look at the fine print. She started to read from the top.

"Happy Mask Shop. Please read this sign before you use the shop. How this shop works. We do not sell masks at this shop. We just lend them to you. You sell the loaned mask, we will lend you a newer model. You can borrow masks you have already sold again; however, you can sell each model of mask only once. Please try our shop! -Happy Mask Shop Owner."

Amy finished reading, nodding her head.

"Okay, I get it." She said and went back to the counter.

She saw the available masks that she could borrow, and saw the mask that the guard at Metropolis Village asked her to get.

"I'll have that one over there. The fox one." Said Amy, pointing to the mask.

The woman smiled and grabbed the mask for Amy and gave it to her.

"Thank you." Amy thanked the woman and put the mask away, before leaving.

* * *

Amy had stepped out of the market and was in Mobius Field, now with the shield she needed and the mask for the guard.

"Alright, I think I'm ready to go, Cory." Said Amy.

"Great job, Amy!" Cory said.

"Thanks. I still can't believe I'm actually going to be helping the prince!"

"What would Shadow say if we told him that we're going to save Mobius?" Cory asked.

Amy stopped and turned to look at her chao.

"I haven't thought about that."

"We should go to see him."

"Of course. I did say I would go and visit him."

Not wasting any time, Amy and Cory head off back to Knothole Forest.

* * *

**And here is chapter 11. Sorry for the short chapter again, but I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless. Thanks for reading, and don't forget to review.**


	12. Important Update

**Hello everyone, soniczelda nerd here, and I just wanted to update you guys and say that I'm going to be putting this story officially on hiatus.**

**Through the past several months, I've thought about this story and what I've done with it so far, and decided that I want to make some changes. Back when I first started this story, I thought of the majority of the things I will use for this story, but I hadn't necessarily thought of every thing; in other words, I had the concept and every thing about the story ready, except an outline to the actual story. I also may have over-shot some of my decisions in the story in terms of who plays who, and probably some other things too. This was just something I was always thinking about whenever I looked back at what I made of the story so far, as well as some confusion and slight disagreements from some of my readers that they have addressed to me, and I want to fix that.**

**I haven't really prioritized this story much, which is one of the reasons I want to put this story on hiatus. The last thing I've ever wanted to do was make a story that was mediocre and that it was OK or below average in the eyes of readers, and the more I read through it myself, the more I felt the story was nearly to that point of being just another average crossover fanfic. I also feel like the story could be a lot better if I put some extra effort into it, not to say that what I currently have is bad, it just feels like I could do a little better. I took on the responsibility of making a story like this, and the least I want to do is give a good quality story to readers.**

**I hope you guys can understand. From an author's view, my progress is fine, but nothing too spectacular, passable at the very least; to me anyway. But either way, thank you so much for the support, and thank you guys for choosing to read my story. Thank you to the ones who have favorited and followed the story, and thank you to the ones who submitted reviews; all the feedback from everyone is all I could ask for from you guys, it let's me know whether or not I'm making progress. But that was all I wanted to say, and I'll come back to this story, hopefully a little better than before.**

**Thanks again, soniczelda nerd.**


End file.
